The Slow Dance Thing
by Darkpenn
Summary: Even superheroes have needs ...


**The Slow Dance Thing**

 _Even superheroes have needs ..._

 _[Author's note: This story takes place shortly after the story_ The Smoochie Was a Giveaway _, in the collection_ Ice Queen in Love; _and the story_ Penny For Your Thoughts, _which took place at the Beacon Academy dance.]_

"Well, that's just disgusting," said Blake.

Yang look at her, a bit surprised. "You mean, our dear and quite conservative friend Weiss snuggling in public?" she said.

They were in Junior's nightclub, sitting at the bar. They were watching Weiss and Velvet, dancing ... sort of. In fact, despite the pounding disco music they were merely standing, slowly moving together. Weiss had her arms around Velvet's waist and Velvet had her arms over Weiss' shoulders. Their foreheads were touching and their eyes were closed. Occasionally, they exchanged a kiss. Whatever music they were listening to, it wasn't what the DJ was playing. But not too long ago, they had been tearing up the floor, twirling each other around and doing that co-ordinated swingy thing. It had been so good that the other dancers had made a circle around them, applauding as they showed off their moves.

"No, I have nothing against public snuggling," said Blake.

"You don't think they're right for each other?"

"Hey, you can see them, can't you? They're utterly wrong for each other in every way you can think of, and it doesn't matter a scratch. Damn, just look at them. So ... fucking ... _close_."

As they watched, Weiss created a fall of tiny glyphs, drifting down on them and the other people dancing like flakes of snow. Everyone cheered.

"Goddamn," said Blake. "That is ... so ... beautiful."

"I'm not clear on the disgusting thing," said Yang.

"It's disgusting," said Blake, "that ... _it's not me!_ " She took a swig from her glass of cream (Mudslide, hold the whiskey).

Yang laughed. "Here, I think you need this more than me," she said, emptying her glass of booze into what was left of Blake's cream.

"Yeah, I think so." She drank it in a gulp.

Yang signalled the barman for two more strong drinks. He brought them. One of the benefits of being a ... good friend ... of Junior/Hei, she thought. Of course, a downside was that he had to work in the evenings, doing whatever it was that nightclub managers do.

"I bet they're going to have really good sex later," said Blake. "Really _really_ good sex."

"I think they already are," mused Yang, watching Weiss and Velvet engaged in a particularly passionate smooch.

Blake threw down her glass of whiskey. "Do you know," she said, "how long it has been since I got laid?" She picked up Yang's glass and downed it.

Yang started a little. She had always assumed that Blake was the most sensible of the Team RWBY members. The most serious, the one most in control of herself, the gal most unlikely to be knocking back heavyweight drinks in a nightclub. Apparently not.

"Is there any way I can stop you telling me the answer to that question?" said Yang.

Blake told her.

"Whoa, that is ... a fair while," said Yang.

"And now Weiss had got someone, and Ruby has the hots for Yatsu, in her strange way. Even you have someone."

Yang nodded. Then she said: "Hey! What do you mean 'even me'?"

"I don't even have anyone to dance with," muttered Blake.

"I'll dance with you, if you want," said Yang.

Blake considered. "Thanks," she said. "But it wouldn't be the same. You know, Adam was a really good dancer. Bit surprising, really. And he was also good in ... other ways."

"You mean, bed?"

Blake nodded. "Of course, he's a murderously evil son-of-a-bitch, so that's a big point against him," she said. "Kind of hard to get past it. You know, he was my first guy. The first of any significance, anyway. Although there had been some girls in the mix."

"Really? How many?"

Blake began to count on her fingers.

"Forget I asked that," said Yang. She passed Blake another drink. Down it went.

Weiss and Velvet came up to the bar. Blake looked at them holding hands. "Disgusting," she muttered.

Weiss looked a little surprised.

"Long story," said Yang. "And she's had a few drinks."

"Not enough," said Blake.

"You need to get nailed," said Velvet to Blake, as the barman brought a fresh round of drinks.

"You think!?" said Blake.

Weiss glanced at Velvet. "It's a faunus thing," said Velvet to her.

"Ah," said Weiss. "Blake, did you know that there's a guy over there who has been seriously checking you out? That well-built guy."

"Really?" said Blake. Her cat ears began to perk up. "Where?"

"I'll get him," said Velvet, and off she went.

"I am not entirely sure that this is a good idea," said Yang.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," said Blake.

Velvet returned with the guy. Yes, he was a tall, broad-shouldered fellow.

"Actually," said Velvet, "he was looking at you because he knows you. Sort of. He says that you kissed him at the Beacon dance."

"Really?" said Blake. "But the only person I kissed there was the Atlas soldier who was guarding Penny. You remember, it was part of Ruby's stupid plan. Distraction tactics."

"So that's what it was about," said the guy. "That was me. John."

Blake's jaw dropped open. Yang reached across and pushed it back up. It fell down again.

"That means she would like to dance," said Yang to John.

"Would you?" said John to Blake.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"That means yes," said Yang.

"It does," said Blake. She took his offered hand and they went onto the dance floor.

"You know, at the time, after kissing him, Blake seemed a little ... stunned," said Yang. "Her lipstick needed repairing, let me put it that way."

"She's pretty weird, you know," said Velvet. "Cats are."

"Weird doesn't really say it," said Weiss. "But at least it looks like she's going to have a good time. She and John are already at the slow-dance stage."

"You want to do that too?" said Velvet to Weiss.

"Do you have to ask?" said Weiss. They returned to the dance floor.

Hei came up to Yang. "Ice Queen and Rabbit-girl are pretty good for business, it seems," he said. "Everyone liked the snowflake thing."

"Yeah. It's just a pity you have to work. So I don't get to dance."

"Uh, you know that I run the place, right? I can kind of do what I want."

"Hmm. Does that mean that you're asking me to dance?"

"Guess it does."

"Can it be a slow dance thing?"

Hei smiled. "You're on, blondie," he said.

END


End file.
